Nightmare
by EdwardM11
Summary: Rachel Berry had everything she wanted. She won her last nationals with New Directions, she graduated with honors on NYADA, she married with Finn, she became on the biggest star of Broadway. But then, everything changed for her.


"Ok guys. Let's try one more time and this time do it right!" Rachel said with disappointment in her eyes. "We have soon a very important night and I don't want to see any mistake in the show. I know that all of you are tired but you have to strain harder. Now let's do it!"

The young team practiced the entire play in front of Rachel, then again, and again. They practiced until the night came and Rachel gave them a smile. They got away fast; Mrs. Hudson-Berry was one of the best performers and directors of Broadway and to work with her was a completely pleasure but sometimes she was a difficult person to work with, so that some of the team were more than happy to end the practice and get away from her.

Rachel took the first taxi she saw on her way home. She was so tired and under stress because of the play. It had to be perfect, she had problems with the reviews of her latest works, she had a reputation to take care of. All of it was her life.

In the middle of the way she looked over her cell phone and found a text message. It was from Finn. '_Where the hell are you?_' Rachel sighed; it had passed a few hours since the text had been send. _'I'm coming' _she answered, even if it was too late.

When she entered to the living room she noticed the unusual silence and all that the lights were out except for one, it was from her room. She walked slowly to the door and looked inside.

"Finn, what are you doing? I told you that we can't go of vacation this week, I'm so busy. Finn? Finn! Stop packing the suitcase and look at me! "

"Please, be quiet. Lindsay is sleeping." Finn gave her a serious look. "Don't worry about the suitcase, it is not for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I…" He took a breath. "I'm living with Lindsay tonight." He closed the suitcase and walked with it unto the living room.

"What?" Rachel followed him a minute later. "What are you saying Finn? You can't leave me!"

"Oh really?" His voice turned rough. "Why not Rachel? You do the same every fucking day!"

"That's… That's different Finn. I do my job. That's important."

"Do you know what is important? Our daughter is. You promised her that you would eat for dinner with her, and what did you do? You didn't come. She waited for you, she didn't eat because she didn't appear." His voice broke and his eyes filled with tears as he said. "You made her cry."

"Finn, that was never my intention. You must to know. I have…"

"I don't want to know, Rachel. This is not the first time that you disappoint her and I'm afraid that it happens again. You have always put Broadway above us, above your family. I can't handle it anymore."

"Don't say that. I can change. I will change. Please Finn, just… just…" she started to cry, softly. "Don't leave me."

"I have to. I want the divorce and I need time away from you to think about it." He said that looking at the floor; he felt Rachel's heart break. He couldn't see at her face. "I'll take Lindsay to Kurt's house tonight. I'll back tomorrow for clothes and then we'll go to Ohio."

Finn went unto Lindsay's room, he raised his daughter carefully. The little one woke up and complained a little, but she immediately rested her head upon her father's shoulder and fell asleep again. Finn covered her with his jacket and left the room. Rachel was crying over the couch. Finn opened the door and took the suitcase with his free hand. That sound made Rachel cry more.

"Finn! Please don't do that! You can't leave me alone Finn. Please. I need you! I love you!"

"I love you too." He whispered in pained, then, he got out and closed the door softly.

Rachel was trembling, unable to speak or move. The tears falling. The happiness running away from her. The cruel silence taking over the room. The impotence crossing every corner of her body. She put her hands over her head and screamed. She screamed and cried. The loves of her life were gone in front of her and she didn't do anything to stop it.

In a desperate attempt to reach to Finn she ran out the room. She looked everywhere but it seemed like it was too late. She breathed sharply and started to tremble, her legs didn't respond. In the middle of the pavement, while people walked away without notice about her, Rachel felt panic, she felt her soul getting away from her body and she lost the energy to fight against that. Slowly, everything around her turned in darkness; she couldn't feel anything else but pain and left her body fall.

After a few minutes Rachel opened her eyes, she sat down on the bed where she was, then she looked around for the clock. 4:27 a.m. She went to the bathroom, still trembling; she looked in the mirror, opened the key to the sink and washed the tears from her face. '_It was just a bad dream'_. She turned on the cell phone and texted to Finn: _I love you._ She covered herself with the sheets again and closed her eyes, waiting for the need to sleep once more time.


End file.
